There's Something About Shalimar
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Sequel to The Feral Of My Affections. Shalimar's sure there's problems in the team when everyone starts misteriously acting differently as she tries to deal with releationship problems. Not Complete. SE with other pairings. SB
1. Connections

_Relation to other stories: Sequel to "The Feral Of My Affections"_

_Disclaimer: Not owned by me but here they be._

_Warnings: Yep, slash be ahead._

**There's Something About Shalimar**

Shalimar awoke to an empty bed, rubbing her throbbing head, instantly feeling the remaining buzz from her celebration with Emma last night. Sanctuary has been stress free for a month now and she could only hope today would keep the current track record in tact as she didn't even feel like getting up to begin with.

She sprawled her hand across the sky blue sheets beside her, her fingers tingling under the warmth she could still feel from where the psionic's body had slept. She propped herself up on her elbow and glanced around the room for any sign of her absent lover. Though her eyes informed her the psionic wasn't about her keen feral senses eased her thoughts with the realization she was in fact very close by.

"Morning," a bright and cheery Emma greeted as she stepped from the bathroom door, sliding herself under the covers beside the feral.

Shalimar returned the woman's loving smile and leaned over to kiss the lips she'd awoken to for the past month grateful today was another day she'd have to experience the same joy.

"Sleep well?" Emma asked, nuzzling herself against the feral's welcoming body.

"Always do," she answered with a smile placing a delicate kiss on the woman's forehead. "So we still goin' on our picnic today?"

"I don't see what would possibly stop us."

The psionic smiled, leaning forward to nip at the sweet lips her lover pressed to her own. She cuddled herself closer to the warmth of the feral, calm serenity sweeping over her. She felt Shalimar's warm fingertips gently caressing the length of her arm, soothing her skin with every soft touch.

"I think we better get up soon, honey," Emma informed though she knew she wouldn't protest to spending the whole day in bed with the feral.

Shalimar dragged out a long growl at the news, letting her hand trail upwards to weave between the soft strands of the psionic's displaced, red locks.

"Come on," Emma pushed further. "It's almost eleven a.m. already."

Shalimar whimpered to signify her obvious protests to getting out of bed. She held the psionic closer, her hot breath blowing across the back of her head, and twisted them further down under the covers.

"Come on, Shal, we gotta get up if we wanna have a nice day together."

"Later," Shalimar said, a slight hint of weariness coming through in her soft tone.

"The day will be almost gone, sweetie."

Shalimar let out a long sigh.

"There'll be another one tomorrow."

Emma twisted against Shalimar's chest until she was looking into the half opened eyes of the feral.

"Do I have to drag you out of this bed?" she teased, a playful grin moving over her soft features. She shifted her body, Shalimar's own moving in union with hers until she was bracing herself on her arms above the golden locked feral. "Ya know," playfulness evident in Emma's voice as she spoke, her face only inches from the feral's. "I could just make you get up if I wanted to," she reminded, a small psi beam making itself known on her forehead for a brief moment.

Shalimar grinned, reaching her hand around the psionic's neck, gently massaging the soft skin her fingertips rested upon.

"You don't need to make me do anything," she confirmed, bringing Emma's head down to her own, embracing her lips with her own hungry mouth.

Emma lowered herself down to the feral, deepening their kiss, her breasts resting on Shalimar's own through the thin fabric of their tank tops. Shalimar's hands soon found their way up the sides of the psionic, taking her top with them as they left her body. Warm fingers pressed one by one into Emma's back and she sighed with pleasure as she pulled her mouth from Shalimar's, her warm breath passing through the feral's lips.

Emma's eyes closed at the comforting pleasure of being so close to Shalimar, a low moan escaping her lips as her warm fingers trailed their way down her collar bone and across her breasts. She opened her eyes at the sudden feel of the feral's delicate fingers embracing her nipple; a proud grin sprawled across Shalimar's face. Her predatory gaze locked with Emma's as she continued to dazzle her senses.

"Now," Shalimar's voice was so low and sexy it sent even more chills down the psionic's spine as she gazed into golden brown eyes below her. "What were you saying?"

Emma smiled, gripping Shalimar's free hand with her own and entwining their fingers, holding her as close as she could.

"Forget it," she said, quickly pushing any thoughts unrelated to that very moment from her consciousness.

Hours later Emma slowly awoke, stretching her overworked body as clarity reentered her mind. Upon fully opening her eyes her realization that Shalimar was gone drove her to rise from the bed. She reached to her clothes on the floor and began dressing herself, wondering where the feral had gone. After throwing on her bra, tank top, and sleep pants she headed out of the room.

"Shal?" she called as she walked down the hall in search of her missing lover. "Shalimar?"

Where was everyone? It wasn't like them to leave without telling her or even asking her if she wanted to go. It certainly wasn't like Shalimar. They were practically inseparable. She stood still for a moment trying to conceive an idea of what to do. It was obvious no one was here so she decided to head back to the room and check her comlink. She and Shalimar were always sure to remove them before getting into bed to ensure their privacy and place them in the small jewelry box on the nightstand.

She stepped through her bedroom door instantly recognizing the blonde hair she was facing the back of.

"Shalimar," she questioned as she closed the door behind her. "Where were you?"

"Hey, Em," the feral greeted, turning to face her with a bright smile. "I just had to go over to Brennan's room for a sec. I was only gone for a few minutes I didn't think you'd wake up."

"Well, thanks for letting me know," the psionic almost seemed to snap back, brushing past Shalimar as she headed towards the bed.

Curiosity quickly arose in the feral as her eyes followed the psionic studying her body language, obvious her demeanor had changed very quickly.

"Something you wanna talk about?" she simply asked, removing her blue jeans and beginning to fold them.

"Forget it," Emma brushed the statement off, slipping herself into bed and covering herself up as she lie on her side, her face hidden from the inquisitive feral's eyes.

Shalimar placed her jeans on the chair in the corner and slowly walked to her side of the bed. She actually didn't even have a side of the bed. Her and Emma usually just slept holding each other in the center of it, or lying on each other in some form, but Emma's distance now as she pushed herself closer to the edge of the bed was quickly catching the feral's attention and wonder. She slid herself back under the covers, hesitating as she debated the desire to wrap her arms around the psionic. She lie still for a moment waiting to see if Emma would talk to her. Why was she acting so put off all of a sudden?

"Em," she finally spoke, reaching out to place a comforting hand on the psionic's shoulder. "Is something bothering you?"

Emma remained silent and motionless only adding to the feral's increasing worry.

"Emma, can you look at me please?"

Emma sighed and finally turned over, sitting herself up. It was obvious by her annoyed facial expression she'd have much preferred to have kept her gaze off Shalimar.

"What's wrong with you?" Shalimar asked as she joined the psionic in a sitting position.

"Nothing," Emma quickly denied.

"Emma, I thought we agreed to come to each other with our problems."

"Well, I guess you agreed to go to Brennan didn't you?"

The statement took the feral off guard. She wanted to put her defenses up as soon as she heard it but took a deep breath reminding herself fighting with Emma was the last thing she wanted to do.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Emma furled her brow, turning her gaze from the feral as if she herself was trying to figure it out.

"I don't know," she finally answered, allowing herself to look in Shalimar's eyes once more. "I don't know why I just said that." Her voice was softer now, less harsh and it almost reassured the feral.

"Well, there must've been a reason."

"I …don't know," she restated, seeming shocked herself that the words had found their way past her lips. "I'm gonna go get dressed ok. You too. I wanna get going on our romantic picnic as soon as possible," she said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss Shalimar. After ending the sweet kiss she pulled back, framing the feral's confused face with her hands. "And as much as I hate to say it," she began, grinning down at the feral's exposed thighs as she trailed her eyes up to the black thong she wore, "put some clothes on, honey."

Emma quickly kissed the feral again before sliding herself out of bed. Shalimar watched in confusion as she entered the bathroom keeping the smile on her face the entire time as if nothing had just happened. Why did her attitude change so quickly like that? Shalimar's intuition told her something about Emma's behavior just didn't seem natural and the thoughts of something being either wrong between them or wrong with Emma quickly upset her stomach, sending her bolting from the room and into the bathroom in the hall as her nausea overwhelmed her.


	2. Getting Up

"Ugh," Shalimar grunted as she slowly dragged herself back into the bedroom, one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed, surprised she didn't just collapse there with her head spinning and pounding like she had a jackhammer going off inside her.

Emma could feel the discomfort from the feral radiating off her all the way in the bathroom as she opened the door to see Shalimar hunched over on the bed.

"Shal, honey, what's wrong?" the psionic asked, sitting beside the feral and brushing back the strands of blonde that fell over her shoulder.

"I just don't feel so good."

Emma frowned as Shalimar's own pain entered her and turned her stomach. She placed a gentle hand on the feral's forehead as to detect any signs of a fever.

"I don't think you have a fever," she informed, pressing the back of her hand to Shalimar's cheeks one by one, her soft, warm skin almost enough to take all the feral's pain away. Almost.

Shalimar smiled at the gentle caress of the psionic's skin, breathing in the scent of the woman beside her. She placed her arms behind herself and lie herself down on the soft sheets of their bed with a dragged out sigh of discomfort.

Emma slid herself beside the feral and placed an open palm on the woman's chest, slowly sliding it down her stomach as she began to rub circles on the feral's exposed skin. She took the bottom of Shalimar's army tank top in between her forefingers and gently pulled it upwards. Shalimar raised her arms to assist in the tops removal and soon it pooled itself on the floor of their bedside.

Shalimar closed her eyes and twisted her head further into the pillow as Emma's warm fingers danced their way across her skin. The healing touch calmed her and soon she found her pain subsiding and she opened her eyes to smile at the psionic.

"You always make me feel better," she informed, smiling with satisfaction displaying her gratefulness.

"We can stay home today if you want."

"No," the feral protested not wanting to keep Emma from her hopes of a romantic day together. "I said we'd go on a picnic today and we will." She reached a hand over to Emma's shoulder and gently tugged on it, informing the psionic she craved her body closer to her own. Emma leaned down to cuddle into Shalimar's chest and continued to rub her stomach, tracing her fingers around her naval and over to her sides every now and again. Tucking her head into Shalimar's armpit, the feral felt her smile against her skin.

"And besides," Shalimar continued, "as long as you're there with me I'm sure I'll be fine." She turned her head to place a soft kiss on Emma's own.

"I'll go get some food ready to go," Emma began, reluctantly pulling herself from the feral's grasp. "You just rest here. I'll tell Adam to take a look at you too." Emma stood from the bed and began to look through the dresser drawers pulling out parts of an outfit until she'd thrown a complete one onto the bed at Shalimar's feet.

"That's ok," Shalimar insisted. "It's probably just something I ate."

Emma looked up into the mirror at the feral on the bed, raising her eyebrows at the statement.

"I cooked dinner last night," she innocently reminded.

Shalimar smiled, bracing her arms behind her head and smirking at the psionic in the mirror.

"So what's your point?"

"That unless you wanna get really sick you'll watch what you say," the redhead teased. Shalimar always loved the sound of Emma's voice when she teased her. Not that she didn't love it all the time, but especially the sexiness that came through when she'd tease her. That combined with the look her eyes would hold was more than enough to make Shalimar forget anything else existed besides the psionic. It never failed to turn her on.

"You sure you wanna go out today?" Shalimar's voice asked from behind.

Emma looked up, catching the grin on the feral's face causing it to ignite her own playfulness. She turned and walked over to the bed returning the feral's telling grin with one of her own. Shalimar herself was shocked she didn't jump from the mattress and tackle the psionic with the sexy look she was giving her.

Emma reached down to remove her own white tank top, carefully letting the top linger on her fingertips in front of her chest before dropping in to the floor. Wiggling her hips as slowly as she could she gently tugged her pants off her thighs revealing to the feral she hadn't bothered to put her underwear back on but apparently had touched up shaving while in the bathroom. The sight only further intrigued the fire in the feral's belly.

Emma's grin never fading, she slowly braced her knee on the bed, allowing for the other to follow the same movement. Before Shalimar realized it the psionic had climbed atop her. Predatorily starring back at the seductive blue gems moving ever closer to her she wanted to dive into her, absorb herself in the beauty before her. Psionic lips closed in, capturing the feral's in a moist embrace. Shalimar pressed harder but their embrace was over far too soon then she'd hoped.

"I'm sure," Emma said playfully before kissing the feral's nose and backing off the bed to continue getting dressed.

Shalimar bit her lip and grinned at the psionic's teasing. She sat herself up and reached down to pull her tank top back over her head. She reached for her pants she'd forsaken earlier and slipped them onto her legs as she stood.

"Ok," she said turning back to Emma dressing herself before the mirror. "You get dressed. That'll give me plenty of time for morning medicine, talking with Adam, and uh, cold shower," she said as she headed towards the door, flashing a final sultry grin before shutting it on her way out.

Shalimar couldn't shake the feeling something just wasn't quite right as she headed towards the living room. Her instincts were usually right on and if she doubted something she knew she had to at least acknowledge it.

"Hey, Adam," she greeted as she approached Adam lounging and reading a journal.

"Shalimar, good morning."

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, plopping herself down on the loveseat beside him and kicking her legs over the side in relaxation.

"Just reading one of my old journals I found while I was cleaning the other day."

"Oh." She reached up to run her hands through her curly hair before deciding if she wanted to talk about her doubts just yet especially since she hadn't even discussed them with Emma yet. "Adam, have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"Hmmm, yes."

"Really? What?"

"I'm able to use the bathroom in the hall," he answered with a grin. "Now that you and Emma share a room it's not always occupied."

"Seriously, Adam," she chuckled.

"Seriously," he replied. "And there's a lot more room in the cabinet without your makeup in there."

"No I meant about Emma. Does she seem, I don't know, different all of a sudden?"

"Different how?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I've just been getting really strange vibes from her lately like she's not being totally honest with me or something."

"Sounds like something you two need to talk about then."

"Well, I tried but she acted like it was nothing. A couple times in the last few days she's said things and then didn't know why she'd said them and then suddenly changed her attitude for no reason."

"Maybe there's a perfectly good explanation. I think you should try to talk to her again."

"My instincts are usually dead on, Adam. I think something might be going on with her that we should know about or at least look into."

"Ok, if it'll make you feel better I'll keep my eye out. If things keep up we'll tell her we're concerned and she should have some tests. But first we need to know what we're dealing with."

Shalimar placed her hand to her stomach as a loud rumble erupted. She held down a burp in the bottom of her chest and turned to Adam.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little stomach cramp."

"Alright. Hey aren't you and Emma going on that picnic today?"

"Yeah," Shalimar remembered. "I gotta get some food for that." She stood up and her stomach rumbled again. "Guess my stomach can't wait for that picnic either," she said with a smile. "Talk to ya later, Adam," she said before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Have a nice time you two."


End file.
